1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a mechanism for mounting a motor driving a drum on a tub of a washing machine and a washing machine using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines are representative household electric appliances for washing laundry using a detergent and water. Such washing machines are divided into a top loading type and a front loading type according to positions of openings for putting the laundry into the washing machines therethrough.
The top loading-type washing machine usually comprises a tub vertically erected for containing laundry, a pulsator rotated in the tub for washing the laundry, and a lid provided on the upper surface of the washing machine for opening and closing the tub. The top loading-type washing machine washes the laundry using frictional force between the laundry and a water current generated by laterally rotating the pulsator, and is advantageous in that the washing machine has a short washing time, a high volume, and a low price. However, the top loading-type washing machine is disadvantageous in that the laundry is easily entangled and is severely damaged.
The front loading-type washing machine usually comprises a drum and a tub horizontally disposed for containing laundry, a plurality of lifters provided on the inner surface of the drum for lifting and dropping the laundry when the drum is rotated, and a door provided on the front surface of the washing machine for opening and closing the drum. The front loading-type washing machine washes the laundry by rotating the drum at a low speed under the condition that water, a detergent, and the laundry are introduced into the drum, and is advantageous in that the laundry is scarcely damaged and entangled and the consumption of water is small.
A driving motor for driving the pulsator or the drum is provided in the above top-loading or the front-loading washing machine. Conventionally, the driving force of the driving motor was indirectly transmitted to the pulsator or the drum through a power transmission member, such as a belt. However, recently, the driving force of the driving motor is directly transmitted to the pulsator or the drum owing to the development of related technology. In the washing machine having a mechanism directly transmitting the driving force of the motor to the pulsator or the drum, the driving motor is usually installed on the outer surface of the tub by fixing members, and a shaft of the driving motor passes through the tub and is then connected to the pulsator or the drum. Accordingly, the vibration generating from the driving motor is indirectly transmitted to the tub through the fixing members, or is directly transmitted to the tub, thereby generating deformation and fatigue crack of the tub, and noise.